Cellular telephones are increasingly being used for a variety of multimedia applications, including video-conferencing, playing music, displaying videos, browsing the web, and the like. Because cellular telephones are portable, multimedia content may be transferred to and from cell phones in a variety of environments. For example, a user may wish to access audio-visual content at home, at work, or in the car. These different environments have different resources that could be used to either generate multimedia content or to provide it to users. Continuing with the above example, the home environment may include a television display and stereo loudspeakers, while the car environment may include only car stereo speakers. Yet, according to current technology, these different environmental resources cannot be efficiently utilized to assist with the exchange of multimedia content through a cellular telephone. Instead, cell phone users tend to interact with their cell phones in a manner that is independent of the environment, which often proves inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that can safely, securely and efficiently provide cell phone enabled multimedia communication services in a wide variety of environments.